


First Snow

by delicehyun



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: ChanJoy, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXO-L - Freeform, EXOVelvet, F/M, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Red Velvet, joy, park sooyoung - Freeform, reveluv - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicehyun/pseuds/delicehyun
Summary: There’s a saying in Korea,“If you’re out in the first snowfall of the year with someone you like, true love will blossom.”Chanyeol has never been this thrilled witnessing it with her bestfriend, Joy.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol & Park Sooyoung | Joy, Park Chanyeol/Park Sooyoung | Joy





	First Snow

“Chanyeol, tara sa Myeongdong after class!” Pag-aaya ng kanyang bestfriend na si Joy. “Tapos na naman na midterms, sige na.” pagpupumilit pa nito.

What could Chanyeol do? He couldn’t resist her bestfriend. He couldn’t resist Joy after seeing the excitement painted on her face. 

“Dali na kasi. Birthday mo rin bukas oh! Wala ako bukas.”

Tomorrow is Chanyeol’s birthday. Magandang rason na rin ‘yon para pumayag para makapag-bonding silang magkaibigan. Weekend kasi bukas at papuntang probinsya si Joy kaya hindi niya rin ito makakasama.

Wala na ngang nagawa pa si Chanyeol kundi um-oo. Kaya ayon, tuwang tuwa si Joy.

At sa kagustuhan na makasama siya.

Both still wearing their school uniform, nagtungo na sila sa Myeongdong, which is known as the famous shopping district in Korea. 

Different varieties of stores awaits them including clothes, cosmetics, at ang tunay na dahilan talaga ng pagpunta nila rito, mga food booths.

“Wait lang!” Nagmamadaling sinundan ni Chanyeol si Joy. Jusko. Ang daming tao. Paano kung mawala ‘to?

“Aray!” Kutos mula kay Yeol ang naabutan ni Joy pagkarating nila sa isang tteokboki food stall. Nagmake-face lang si Joy sa mga sermon ni Yeol. Chanyeol sighed. Tigas talaga ng ulo, tsk.

Hindi maiwasan ni Yeol na mapatingin kay Joy habang kumakain. Natatawa nalang ito dahil paminsan-minsan ay nababahiran ng sauce ang giliran ng labi ni Joy. Ang kalat talaga nito kumain haha. 

Until his eyes went to her lips. 

Joy got the feeling and met his eyes. Hands still occupied with food, froze on the spot. But no one decided to break the stare.

“Ano, C-CR lang ako.” Pagrarason ni Joy at umalis na. Hindi na nakaangal pa si Yeol and just shrugged. 

To distract himself, his steps lead him to a wishing well situated in a nearby park. Hindi naman ito kalayuan sa bench na inupuan nila kanina at matatanaw naman agad ito.

Nandidito na lang rin naman sila, birthday niya bukas at malapit na rin ang pasok, he decided to make wishes.

He took three coins from his pocket.

First, he thanked Him for fulfilling a year full of happiness and love from the people around him.

Second, he wished for a good health and more brighter days to come.

Third, he wished Joy all the happiness that this world could give. 

Because Joy’s happiness is his happiness too. As long as her smiles are all genuine. As long as what she does makes her happy, that makes Chanyeol happy too.

“Hoy! Nandito ka lang pala, kanina pa kita hinahanap ah!” Joy came back. Chanyeol sensed that she’s hiding something from him.

“Ano ‘yan?” Before Joy could show her present, snow starts to fall. It’s the first snow of the season. People stopped doing their own businesses and stared into the vast sky, feeling the vibes of Christmas.

Chanyeol and Joy had experienced countless of first snow falls together. But he has never been this thrilled. As cliche as it may sound of falling in love with his best friend, but he believed those saying about snow falls.

“If you’re out in the first snowfall of the season with someone you like, true love will blossom.”

He wondered if Joy had also thought of the saying whenever they witness the snowfall.

“Chanyeol, happy birthday!” Joy exclaimed as she finally showed what she’s been hiding her back. A small box. 

Ngunit puno ng pagtataka ang pumalit sa mukha niya nang hindi muna ito binuksan ni Yeol at tumungo muna ulit sa wishing well. 

“Teka, magw-wish lang ako.” 

“Huh? Hindi mo ba muna bubuksan ‘to?”

As selfish as it may look, but can I be the reason of her happiness too?

Chanyeol tossed the coin. 

He then opened the present, it’s a necklace with a g-clef pendant. And a note hidden under it. 

You love music more than anything. As long as you have this necklace, know that I will always support you to what makes you happy. Because your happiness is my happiness too...” - Joy


End file.
